


Prompt 18 - Garrus and Grunt

by Tujima



Series: My Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: So many places to insert little tidbits in this wonderful series! So many quiet places, so much downtime...but of course, Vakarian doesn't have important conversations over a pint, oooooh no, can never be that easy.





	Prompt 18 - Garrus and Grunt

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Pairing:** Garrus and Grunt (Mass Effect universe)

 **Prompt:** 18; “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in.”

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

“You’re kidding, right?” the large krogan asked, turning to look at his turian companion with an arched eye ridge. From the way that he was holding himself, Grunt could tell that Garrus was nervous about the conversation he was bringing to the table. “Of course I’m not kidding – I want to do it, and I want you there,” replied the turian.

“The tank didn’t --,” he paused, raised his shotgun, and blew the head off of the husk that had been running towards him, “—mention anything like this.”

“Not surprising. I doubt Okeer would feel the necessity to add that to your learning,” Garrus replied, blowing away another husk, “and I know this isn’t the best place to bring it up – but it’s the only way I know she’s distracted and not listening in.” As he said it, the turian looked over at the woman in question, watching as Shepard bent over a console and ran her fingers over the keys, her omni-tool glowing a brilliant orange as she started downloading the information from the Cerberus system.

The krogan ran over the semantics in his head, working Garrus’ plan around in his grey matter until it finally started to sink in what was going to happen to them, how their lives were about to change – and that the turian wanted him to take part.

“Do you even have the…I don’t know what it is – what do humans use?”

“You mean a ring? Yes, I have the ring – I just want you to be up there with me. You’ve been by my side through all these Illusive Man missions nonsense; it feels right to have you with us. Now, will you help me figure out the best way to propose?” Garrus asked, grunting as he used the butt end of his sniper rifle to shatter the skull of a husk that was trying to crawl onto their platform.

“You want me to help you figure out how to propose to the first human spectre? The savior of the Citadel? My battlemaster?” Grunt chuckled, looking over at Shepard as she leaned away from the console, waving them over before she turned and started walking off down the stairs leading deeper into the Cerberus base, her gun at the ready.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”


End file.
